Two Sides to Every Coin
by The-GREAT-TurtleKING
Summary: In a world where Light died before L and Aizen left one more experiment for the Soul Society to deal with. Can they find a way for Ichigo and the experiment to relate? Or will everyone just see the darker side of the coin.
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim ownership of Death Note, Bleach, their characters, or their original plot/ story lines.

The remnants of Heuco Mundo were in dissaray. What was left intact wouldn't take long to shrivel away from the unstable support the other ruins provided. The Soul Reapers searched through the building, making sure to clarify if they had taken all hostages or Espada into their custody.

"Captain Unahona!" A voice called, "We have a survivor."

At this, the woman came at a high speed, knowing the reason she was called was the possible medical emergency the person held.

Upon the sight of the person, someone who looked like they could barely be high school age, she called for a stretcher. It wouldn't be long before the buildings lost all stability.

"Sir," One of her subordinates talked into a microhpne, "We have found one survivor,"

"What is their condition?" The Head Captain's voice could be heard through the reciver.

"Injured, the child may have been a victim of experimentation."  
"What is their status?"

"Unknown, whether he is an espada or not is unclear-there is no visible Hollow Mask."

"Very well, grab him and pull out. We don't have anymore time."

"Yes sir."

...

"L, there had been a file sent to you by Near and the others." Watari reported.

"What is it now, not another essay on why Mello should be the sole successor I hope." The man responded.

"Not this one, however I do believe he emailed you a manifesto this morning."

L sighed and reached to rise from his position on the floor. Stretching his stiff muscles as he did. He then grabbed the folder from the elder man and walked off to a different room to view whatever case it could be.

"It couldn't possible be as interesting as our last case." He said.

"Why would you hope it to be?"

"No reason, I just miss Light is all." He claimed.

"Oh another thing,"

L stopped at this, "Yes?" He asked.

"Chief Yagami sent over the final report. As far as anyone else knows, Light Yagami died by Kira's hand."

"As promised, we won't let anyone try to reveal the truth to anyone."

"Of course not."

"Is that all?"

"Oh, Misa Amane's mental health review is being sent over this afternoon."

"Does she still refuse to reliquish the notebook."

"Yes, she claims she will succeed in killing you first."

"Obsession does that to most." With that final remark, the detective finally exited the room and as he walked, he read the location the file was on.

'Kurakura Town, another case in Japan?' He thought, 'Maybe I should go get some cake?'

...

Somewhere, far deep underground in a place apart of the Soul Society. A small part of Unohana's squad layed back in the wait of their current patient's awakening.

Aizen had once again escaped. The only clue to what he could have been doing in Heuco Mundo were the corpses of the various experiments he kept. The boy, was so far the only living victims. His identity was vague.

The only clue they had to who he really was, was one word. Etched onto a tagged collar he had around his ankle. With a tracking device attached.

"Tsuki? I thought we didn't know who he was." One of the squad members spoke as she read the charts one of the other members had provided.

"We don't. We can only assume at this point that is his real name because of a label that was found on him."

"How long will it be until he wakes up."

"The length of time is unclear, and the amount of damage his body sustained is undetectable to our machines. Not even the Ryoka-I mean. Orihime Inoue wasn't able to reverse whatever is wrong with his body."

"What can you tell?"

"I can tell nothing, the number of tests we have run on him haven't properly told us what his origin may have been. Is he Espada? Is he a Soul Reaper? Is he human? Or is he just a shell? We have asked all these questions and I don't beleive we will know until the point in time he wakes up-if he wakes up."

...

"How many people?" Sochioro Yagami asked, alarm clearly written on his face.

"You heard me Mr. Yagami." L responded.

"How?"

"I don't know, but it is quite possible that we have another Kira on our hands."

"Even after-"

"Yes. While I do feel guilty for the events that transpired three months ago-it is not the time for mourning now. If another Kira is out there, we need to hurry and catch them before people start point fingers. As far as anyone else knows, Light Yagami was the last victim and Misa is currently being detained for health reasons on the grounds that she was traumatized after witnessing his horrible demise."

"I understand."

"Good."

"What do you need me to do now."

"Get into contact with everyone. I'm bringing in some re-enforcements to aid us catching him faster."

"It took us months to prove Light was Kira. What makes you think we can find this person any faster now?"

"We know how they kill."

...

"We're moving him?" A male sqaud member asked.

"Yes." Unahona responded.

"Why?"

"We did a final test run on what type of powers this boy may hold and found nothing. We needed to know what reason Aizen would take such an interest in him, even a detail as small as that-is still undecipherable."  
"So he isn't any threat to us."

"Not as far as I can tell, besides..."

"What?"

"When he eventually wakes up, it will be quite alarming to him if he is in an unknown prison underground. By moving him to a guarded infirmary above ground. We'll have a better chance at earning his trust if he is made aware of where he is and what position he holds-just to clarify. He needs to know he is not our experiment."

"Do you think he could have been traumatized by Aizen."  
"Any child, could be made frightened of a needle just because of one bad memory. No matter how old they grow. This child could be terrified of any number of things that remind him of his cell. The dark, the cold, the sight of an iv, or the beeping of a heart monitor."

"Poor kid."

...

Two weeks passed, the boy had still remained asleep. In that time, many of the Soul Reapers had finally recovered from their own injuries sustained from the battle at Heuco Mundo.

At this time, Unohana held Captain Kenpachi's attention.

"What do ya want Unohana." He asked as if he was in a hurry to be somewhere else.

"I have a request of you," She said. "I need to borrow your liuetenant for a short time."

"Why?"

"I have it on high authority that the patient we refer to as Tsuki may soon wake up."

"I still don't see why this should involve my liutenant."

"Your liutenant is small in size, in such a way that may prove in gaining the boy's trust. The best way to earn a child's trust it to use another child of course."

"Feels a little like deciet to me."

"We will deal with that problem later, for now I need you liutenant-can I have her or not?"

"Yeah Yeah. I guess."

"If it makes you feel any better, she won't be the only one."

"Who else?"

"Why...Captain Hystugaya is being forced into this as well of course."

Suddenly a loud voice could be yelling far off in the distance, "Rangiku!"

...

"Yachiru, don't mess with that." A voice scolded.

"Why! If I don't, who else will?" The small, pink-haired girl whined. "You need to learn to have more fun Snow Flakes."  
"That is not my name, " Captain Hytsugaya yelled, "and stop tugging on his IV. Are you trying to kill him?"

"Relax, I'm just having fu-"

Out of the blew, the hear monitior began to beat erratically.

"What did you do!" Hytsugaya was up now, yelling down the hall for the female Captain.

"I don't know!" Yachiru whined.

"Get off his chest, he probably can't breathe."

"Kenpachi doens't complain!"

"Well this kid isn't Kenpachi!"

"Stop acting like you're so smart!"

"How bout' you stop acting so dimwitted." He yelled as she dragged her off the boy and allowed the medical team to swarm in.

After a moment, the boys breathing went back to normal.

"Don't do that again Liutenant." One of the squad members ordered her.

Yachiru merely crossed her arms and looked away, "Should of let me stay with Kenny."

"Now is not the time to throw a tantrum, your captain gave you an order to stay by the boys side and you will do as such."

"Your just angry that you got roped into this too because your such a shortie."

"Oh be quiet why don't you."

The medical team didn't bother stopping the fight, and they all began to slowly filter out as the two Soul Reapers continued their argument.

The two of them didn't notice as the blankets on the bed moved. The didn't notice as the boy slowly blinked his eyes open or as he listened in on their 'discussion' or as he tried to rise out of bed. They however, did notice when he suddenly collapsed onto the floor after trying to get out of the bed.

"Careful!" Hytsugaya scolded the boy.

"Your too weak to be standing," Yachiru recommended. Assiting the Captain as he shuffled the boy back into the infirmary bed and sat and waited as he left to retrieve Captain Unohana and alert the Head Captain.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not claim ownership of Bleach, Death Note, their characters, their original plot/story line.

Yaruchi waited with the boy. Fortunatley, the boys collapse did not cause him to fade back into unconciesness. Instead, he was sitting up in the bed. Hesitantly conversing with the small Liutenant.

"What's your name?" He asked, voice frail and exhausted.

"Yaruichi." She responded loudly with a large smile.

"Where am I?"

"You're in an infirmary in the Soul Society. We rescued you from a lab Tsuki."

"Then.." He hestitated.

"Huh? What is it." She requested him to clarify.

"Is that my name, Tsuki?"

"Oh...I don't actually know. The other's have just been referring to you as such because of something they found on you."

"Oh." He frowned. "It sounds familar."

"Then it might be your actual name."

"I don't think it is."

"Man..."

At a distance, the two could here as multiple pairs of footsteps made there way to the room.

"Liutenant." Hytsugya opened the door.

"What is it Snow Flakes?"

"You are to relay any details you now know."

"Okay! The patient has a case of amnesia. He is unable to determine whether Tsuki is his real name."

"Is that all?" The Head Captain asked.

"YES!" The girl gave a salute.

Captain Unohana ignored the other three as she approached the boy, deciding to sit next to Yaruichi on the bed. Holding his wrist for the purpose of analyzing his heart beat.

"You say your name is not Tsuki, correct?" She question him, hand still holding his wrist.

"Yes."

"Before you woke up here, what do you remember?"

"I.." The boy tried to concentrate. "I don't."

"You don't need to push yourself,"

"I- I remember.."

"Yes?"

"A man. I don't know. He-he took me somewhere. I-"

"Shh...you don't need to try so hard. Here, what we are going to do is a little excercise. You're going to look at these pictures and write what you think of."

"O-okay." The boy was still hesitant.

"Okay. Start."

The boy wrote at the bottom of each picture. One word each. When he was finished, he handed them back to the woman.

"Now, you're going to write these words as I say them." She said.

"Okay." He agreed.

"Dog, cat, book, love, death, mother, father, sibling, Soul Reaper, Unohana, Yaruichi, Espada, Hollow, souls, spirit, reishi, zanpakto, Tsuki."

As the boy did this, the four Soul Reapers noticed as he stuggled with some words.

"Thank you." Unohana accepted the paper and made her way to the exit, gesturing for Captain Hytsugaya to follow her. Leaving Yaruichi and the Head Captain to explain to him some of the finer details.

...

"What were the purposes of such a performance." Hytsugaya asked.

"A way for me to tell if what he is saying is the truth, and to interpret what type of person he is." She replied, entering the office she had set up on the bottom floor of the building. Laying out all of the papers in front of her on a table.

Hytsugaya watched as she analyzed them. Soon enough, Yaruichi made her way to the office with the claim the boy said he felt comfortable with the Head Captain.

Even so, Hytsugaya went back up to the boy's room. It didn't take long for the Head Captain to come back down.

"What have you deduced so far?" He asked.

"Give me a moment." She said.

"We need to know if this boy has any ulterior motives to being in the Soul Society."

"I can ensure you he doesn't."

"Oh?"

"He is telling the truth, his mental memories are blank however..."

"However? Captain stop with holding such information we need to know if this boy-"  
"He had a name!" Yaruichi interupted him.  
"Oh, I thought he had amnesia."

"He does, but his muscle memory is still intact."

"What do you mean." Unohana asked the girl.

"When he wrote the word Tsuki, the Kanji was odd. It didn't nessacarily spell out as the same but the translation is similar. He didn't make the conncetion, but his brain did before he could realize it."  
"Then, can you tell us? The Head Captain asked and the little girl nodded. However, she ran past the two Captains and sped up to the boy's room.

"Hey kid!" They could here her shouting and the boys shout of alarm.

"I thought you should know, I figured out what your name is. Its Light and I'm telling you this first because it's your name and you have more right than anyone to figure out your identity before anyone else."

The two captain listened. "What a strange name though?" The little girl said. "Oh well, now I don't have to make up a funny nickname for you."

"So your saying you do that on purpose!" Hystugaya could be hear yelling.

"Of course I do! Now go in the corner and let the grown ups talk shortie."

"Again with the nicknames!"

"Oh deal with it Snow Flakes."

To be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
